A Moron's Guilt
by RavenOfFrost
Summary: After being spared from banishment in space, Wheatley finds himself in a worse jam and the worst part: Being a bloody human. Knowing that GLaDOS has a death plan in store for him with Chell by her side, he tries to keep his sanity and not to break as memories of guilt mock him.
1. prologue

**Everyone belongs to Valve. (I guess you can say the human form belongs to me.) This is a new take of my former story.**

* * *

The core fell to the floor with a clatter as the facility began to yield to a stand still as GLaDOS was now back in control. The human woman, Chell, looked down at the white, metal core whose blue eye looked tired in a way. Wheatley, the core who was a moron and who nearly destroyed the whole place let alone try to kill her and a potato GLaDOS, was now at their mercy. She could've allowed him to float in space for the rest of eternity, but it didn't feel… right as her breath began to relax after nearly being shot out to space, but GLaDOS saved her life and Chell saved Wheatley's.

"He needs to die," a female robotic voice said, bringing the human's attention to her. "He doesn't deserve to live." She drew a large claw over to Wheatley, who almost looked fearful in a way. She then stopped and looked down at him with her yellow eyes. "Actually, no. I got a better idea." She drew her head to the human with a heavy sigh as she lowered her claw. "You know, after everything we went through, I realized that you were not my greatest enemy, but instead my best friend. Now that one who tried to destroy this place is my enemy. Even though I was a potato for most of the adventure, it was still an adventure and I have no reason to kill you, instead, I saved your life. So," she took another heavy sigh, "go. You can leave. No strings. You're as free as a bird like the one that tried to eat me. I'll deal with this moron. Don't you worry."

Chell was taken aback by the robot's words, but still wasn't sure if she was lying. It certainly didn't sound like it. When the elevator was brought down, she turned to the door with a heavy heart.

"You can set the portal gun on the floor," GLaDOS stated.

The human did what she was told and made her way to the elevator, turned, and looked at the robot on final time, then to the core, who was laying on the floor. She had to admit, she felt bad for Wheatley, knowing that GLaDOS was going to kill him. Maybe the little guy was better off in space. When she saw the robot pick Wheatley up, she couldn't leave just yet. She had to find out what was going to befall her former friend. Chell gave GLaDOS a look.

The robot turned her head to the human with wonder. "Are you really going to stay here?"

Chell turned her gaze to Wheatley.

"I see," GLaDOS replied. "You want to see what happens to the moron."

The woman gave the robot an agreeing gaze.

"Very well. You have the right to know, anyway."

* * *

Wheatley stirred, slowly opening his eyes to find himself in a white room. "What the-" He slowly sat up, then his eyes snapped open. Looked down and saw that he had a human body dressed in a orange jumpsuit, making him jump of the table in fright. He looked at his pale hands with wide eyes and he began to desperately pat his head where he felt wavy hair. He ran over to a mirror, looked into the blue-eyed and brown-haired reflection of a man with a narrow face and screamed.

"I know it is quite the shock," an unamused voice said, making his blood run cold and freeze with fear.

The human slowly turned around and found a monitor of GLaDOS looking at him. "What did you do?" He whispered stepping towards her.

"I found a human corpse and placed your data card into his brain. Now you are a human," she simply explained.

Wheatley took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, then his eyes noticed something in the far corner of the room and approached it, then jumped back when he saw what it was. His old core body was laying before his boots, lifeless. "I think I'm going to be sick," he muttered, taking a step back. Even though he was alive, he's old body wasn't. It was surreal in a way.

"Please don't be. It'll only be temporary. Now," the door in the room opened. "Please exit the room and follow the arrows. You and I will meet very shortly." Her voice turned dark, then the monitor turned off.

The human swallowed at the tone of her voice, but did what he was told, quickly adapting to his new body as thoughts were running through his head. She was going to kill him or even make him a new test subject. Either way, this was not going to be good. Not at all.


	2. Chapter 1

Wheatley followed the arrows as the sound of his shoes were echoing through the halls. He couldn't believe that he was human and wished that he wasn't. Well, he had to admit that it was better than being stuck on a rail and relaying on a human to carry him. He could move freely around, but only to a certain extant. The human made his way to the elevator which led him down, walked up the stairs, through a door, that looked to lead to a testing chamber, but when the door slid open, he swallowed in fear.

Instead of a test chamber, it was GLaDOS's chamber.

"Well," she said coldly with her yellow eyes locked on him. "Hello, Wheatley. Or should I say Moron-Who-Nearly-Destroyed-Everything."

He curled his lip at that, but only one thing mattered to him. "Why did you make me a human?"

"I am going to kill you and it don't think it would've been proper to kill you as a core- Also it's been awhile since I killed a human."

Wheatley tried not to show fear even though the emotion was coursing through his being. "So you're just going to kill me? Just like that?"

"Not exactly. I want to have to fun first." There was dark humor in her tone.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," she mused.

Before he could say anything, she drew a large claw over to him and picked him, holding him tightly. Fearing that she was going to crush him like before, he began to tremble as he tried to get out of her constructing grip, but it was no use. He then remembered hearing the robot tell the human woman that she was free to go and that he deserved to die. Was that it? She was going to let Chell get away and he was going to die? Well, he had to admit that she did deserve freedom, but he didn't want to die. He loved being alive, even as a core. Since he was human, GLaDOS could do torment him. If he was a core, all his fate was to be scrapped, shut down, crushed, and more, but as a human, he needs air to breath, bones to break, turrets could hurt him, and even more pain to be caused.

"The only time you will be in peace is when you sleep," the robot's voice broke his thoughts, bringing his attention to her. "I will make you beg for mercy at the end, Wheatley."

He slowly shook his head with dread and whispered, "No."

Her voice grew cold and dark. "I will make you wish that the girl left you in space."

Anger and determination grew as he narrowed his blue eyes. "I will not go down that easily. Don't think I won't, GLaDOS."

"Good." There was humor in her voice. "Then this should be fun." She then picked him up by the collar of his orange shirt and carried him to a tube. "If this kills you, I'll be deeply disappointed."

Before Wheatley could say anything, he was released, falling into the tube, screaming in terror, then landed suddenly. He slowly heaved himself up, looking around his surroundings to find himself in a blank hall, then staggered to his feet. "Where is that girl when you need her?" He muttered to himself. Since he had no braces or a portal gun, he had no idea how he was going to get through any tests, if he was that is. He then froze in wonder. Come to think of it… Where was the human woman? He faintly remembered that Chell didn't leave the facility and is probably going to join forces with GLaDOS to see him die. He looked away with a sick feeling. The human was probably going to watch him die. He remembered how they were once friends themselves, until he tried to kill her and now, she's going to stand by and watch him die, then leave.

He took a deep breath, then carried on his way down the hall. Yeah. That's how it would be. He knew that he wasn't going to die right away because GLaDOS wanted to torment him a little bit. How? He didn't want to know what that robot was planning. The only thing he knew that it wasn't going to be pretty.

When he came across to a automatic door, he stopped walking.

Whatever was going to lie after that door, was not going be fun for him, but fun for GLaDOS and maybe Chell.

Bravery washed over him as he narrowed his blue eyes in determination.

He was not a coward and he was not a moron. This day will prove that he will not go down without a fight!

Wheatley took a deep breath of confidence and proudly walked toward the to door, opening it to a large white room that looked like a test room.

"Hello," a little robotic spoke.

His eyes grew wide and gasped, spotting a little turret across the room, locking its red laser onto him. He dove to a nearby wall just as it began to shoot at him.

"Where are you?" The turret asked.

"Not in front of you," he whispered as his back was pinned against the wall as his heart was pounding in his chest.

It was so strange to have a heart.

It actually kept him alive and pumped blood through his body. He didn't want to know what it felt like have it stop and right now, he was not going to find out, unless he got shot by a turret.

He poked his head out, trying to think of a plan, but the turret began to shoot at him, making him duck back.

"It would be so much easier if I had a portal gun," he muttered to himself. He poked half his head out, trying to look around and spotted another wall in front of him on the opposite side. He then ran for it and the turret began to shoot him, making him cry out in pain as he fell safely behind the second wall, clenching his left arm. The human slowly released his hand that was covered in crimson liquid, clenching the wound again, and looked away with sickness. "I've been shot and I am bleeding. If it was a core, I would not bleed," he hissed to himself as a sickening feeling came over him from the pain. "I hate being a human," he hissed with anger and pain, then relaxed, returning to the task at hand. "I can't make past this if I already got hit the first run," he muttered to himself as he peeked over, glancing at the damned turret, then to the exit that was in his two o'clock position, then slinked back.

No one was going to help him and there was no way that he was going to stay pinned by a little turret.

He had to move. There was no choice.

Gathering up his bravery and strength, fighting the sickening pain, he stood up straight, aiming for the door. Taking steady breaths, then bolted for it.

Bullet were flying past him nonstop as he ran and leapt through the exit. When the door closed and the bullets stopped, Wheatley was clenching his arm again, gasping for breath, thankful that he was still alive.


	3. Chapter 2

Chell was looking through the window of a small medical room, watching a short robot tending to a dazed and shirtless Wheatley's arm, who didn't notice that she was there. She had to admit that she felt sorry for the little guy even though he wasn't so little right now. Wheatley didn't deserve much for sure, but the way things were going for him, she didn't know if she should feel sorry for him or not. After all, he did try to kill her, but he is a moron. Morons don't know any better. The human just emotionlessly watched him as he sat up on a metal table and tenderly placed a hand over his stitched arm. She never wondered what the core would look as a human, but she remembered that this wasn't his real body. It was a corpse that just had similar features like blue eyes.

He was still the moronic Wheatley in whatever form he was. No changing that.

Her brown eyes showed no emotion as she was just watching him as he put his shirt on, thinking if he deserved any of this or not. When she saw that he got shot, she didn't show it, but her insides lurched, fearing that it was a fatal shot, but realized that it was in the arm. Before she wanted to be noticed by him, she began to walk away.

"You."

She stopped with her back to the room as a familiar voice spoke.

"Are you here to mock?"

Here he goes.

Chell just stood there, deciding if she should walk or listen.

"What does she have in store next? Do you even know?" He sounded like there was pain and anger in him, which there probably was both.

She decided to listen.

"Of course you won't say anything."

She didn't know if he was talking to her or himself. Maybe even both.

"She'll kill me, you know."

He wanted to get some things of his chest probably.

"I highly doubt that it'll be pretty, either." He paused. "I mean you had portal gun. I don't. I have to run and if I get hurt… I'm just lucky that it was only my arm, ya know? But I don't get it. Why did you save me from space? Did you know that she wanted to kill me and since you are now best friends with her, you decided to let her do it? Is that why you saved me?"

His words began to dig into her heart.

"You just saved me to… Watch me die?" His voice began to grow small and filled with heartache.

Chell couldn't take it and began to walk away, leaving the human Wheatley. While GLaDOS was physically tormenting him, she was mentally tormenting him and she didn't even mean to.

* * *

That was the test for the day after being shot, causing Wheatley to head to a dorm and turn in for the night. As he was laying in bed, trying to sleep, horrible images of the recent past kept flashing in his mind. He nearly killed the woman so many times and she could've left him in space. When things could've gotten worse, they did. She dragged him back and left him at GLaDOS's mercy and there was no mercy. Forcing the memories out, he tried to think on a higher note. Like when he first met the human and would have a oneway conversation, but he knew that she was listening by the way she would laugh. In the beginning he was concerned that she was laughing at him, but she wasn't. She was laughing _with _him! He knew that she had a voice, but clearly didn't want to show it and he didn't want to push her.

He found himself happily smiling at the cheerful memories, but the smile slowly faded.

He betrayed her.

She was lucky that she survived that fall, otherwise, that would've been the end.

Yes, she didn't catch him when he disengaged himself from the maintenance rail when he could've died, but he wasn't exactly the lightest object and she was still in training. Even during the whole I'm-going-to-kill-you-ordeal, part of him wanted to help and spare her, but the corrupted part of him wanted her to die and took over his thoughts, making him a completely different core. That was not who he was. He was Wheatley. The little core that was always happy and joyous and wanted to prove to people that he wasn't a moron. The little core who just wanted friends to laugh with. The little core that didn't want to be alone.

He betrayed his only friend.

Wheatley squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight the pain, knowing that this was his only time to rest and tomorrow was going to be more pain. Physical like what happened to his arm.

* * *

"I was hoping that wasn't going to kill him," GLaDOS stated as she was watching an empty test room on the monitor with Chell standing by her side, who was thinking about what Wheatley had said. It was still gnawing at her, but as usual, she refused to show it.

"This next _test _may or may not kill him. Depends how he does," the robot explained.

Chell just stared at the monitor, half hoping that Wheatley wasn't going to die.

Any moment the human would enter that room to face another dangerous test. This time, it was more dangerous and one slip, could be a fatal fall into toxic water. When the entry door opened and the familiar man walked in, Chell knew that GLaDOS was intrigued of what would happen. The man looked around the room, studying his surroundings that maybe a moron could survive. There was a couple of large gaps for him to jump to get to the end that he may or may not make. He took a couple of steps back, preparing for the first jump as the woman watching him was praying that he was not going to fall.

Then he ran and just at the right time, he leapt getting to the first island with no problem. However, the second one was going to be a problem.

It was shorter in width, which meant less running space.

Wheatley went as back as far as he could, ran, then leapt, but didn't make it. Instead, he latched onto the edge with his arms, trying to kick up with his feet and claw at the ground with one hand, supporting himself with the other.

Chell's eyes slightly grew wide, not wanting to show her fear as she watched in horror as the human was struggling to climb up. The toxic water was below him, waiting for him to fall, until hydrenaline kicked in, and climbed up to his feet, and stepped away from the edge. The woman watching took a silent sigh, relieved to see him still standing as he walked to the exit.


	4. Chapter 3

"I see you saved yourself," GLaDOS's voice came through as Wheatley was walking to the door, shaken from nearly falling. "How interesting. I wonder how the next test will do."

The human swallowed as he walked through the door and to the elevator that led him down. The last test wasn't as bad as before, but if he didn't make it, he didn't want to know what would happen. It felt like that his arms were going to give out and send him to his doom, but refused to fall. He lived and that was all that mattered. So far they were only test that he barely could pass, but he knew that this was only the beginning. When he got to the next level, his mind was wondering on what lie ahead and kept telling himself that he was going to make it through. There was no reason for him not to, unless, of course, there was something that was going to kill him.

The elevator came to the destined level, it came to a stop, opened, and Wheatley stepped out. He took a steady deep breath, then continue to walk up the metal stairs to another test door. When it opened and stepped in, his mouth fell with disbelief as there was a hall in front of him with red lasers running through it from turrets. At the end of the hall was a gap that had to be jumped with no hesitation. "Damn," he hissed to himself. "Damn, damn, damn."

He ran for it.

Four turrets locked onto him as he was just running as fast as he could and began to fire. Bullets were flying past him as he was trying to avoid them, and preparing to jump. He leapt the gap, to the other side, and ran out the exit, gasping for air when the door closed. All he could think was that he survived another run.

"I see you are still alive," her voice came through again, catching his hearing. "I think I'm going too easy on you."

Another elevator was sent up, turning his head to it.

"Well, I hope this one will do some damage. _Some._"

_Some damage?_ Wheatley thought to himself, dreading the next test, forcing himself to walk into the elevator that gave him some time to think. Was there any point for him to be doing this besides amusement for GLaDOS and the human girl? He refused to break, but so did Chell over the years in the facility and she became silent. There was no where for him to go if he busted out of the facility, but he knew for certain that he didn't want to lose his mind, but he didn't want to carry on doing this either. He wasn't a test subject like the human. He was being tested to see how long he will last before he surrenders or dies. That's all that he was there for.

The elevator arrived at the destined floor and opened, allowing him to walk out and up the stairs with a weary heart, knowing that danger was going to happen on the other side of the test door. When the door opened, he stepped inside the test room and shoulders sagged at the sight if three turrets.

* * *

Wheatley was scathed on the sides and legs, but nothing serious by the end of the test. Blood was running down his left leg from a graze under the knee as he was clenching his right side. He limped to the elevator with broken pride. He smirked sadly at that. Pride? He had pride? He refused to break in the beginning, but now, he couldn't take it. Things would've been better if he was left stranded out in space with the other cores. That wasn't his fault. No. It was her fault. The human's fault. He forced himself into the elevator and leaned against the wall as the doors closed and began to travel down. When he first got shot, that was his one chance to heal, but now, he was on his own. Saving his strength and fighting the pain, the blonde man was preparing himself for the next test of survival, but in this state, he knew that he wouldn't last long.

No.

He wouldn't last long like this.

GLaDOS even hoped that this test would so some damage. She was right, it did.

The elevator slowed to stop, the doors opened, and he limped off, hissing in pain, clenching his stinging side with cooling blood on his hand. "Fight it," he whispered to himself as he struggled up the steps with the rail helping him. "Fight it," he hissed through clenched teeth. The graze on his leg wasn't bad, but the one on his side was killing him, but not enough to bleed out as it was becoming sickly numb, well, at least that was what he hoped for. He wasn't so sure how much blood a human being had.

"You don't look so good, Wheatley," the sarcastic robotic voice stated through the intercom.

He growled at that comment as anger, pain, and self-pity was mixing in his head.

"Should I give you a break? Or should I just kill you?" Her voice was emotionless and cold. No surprise there.

"Go to Hell," he whispered, hoping that she wasn't going to kill him, even though, death had to better than this. He shook his head. No. He was not ready to give up. Not yet. He finally got to the top of the stairs and limped to the door that slid open, allowing him through. He knew he didn't have the strength to run or do anything, but he was not going to give up, no matter how broken he felt right now. When he walked in, there was no turrets greeted him, but just some gaps here and there that had toxic water at the bottom.

"Well, Wheatley," GLaDOS came through again. "Since you are not in the condition to survive a test, I decided to let you off."

There had to be a catch. There always was.

Wheatley just listened, waiting for more words.

"I am too eager to kill you, moron, but I see that you are about to break."

"I am not about to break!" He screamed with anger, refusing to show any weakness, but winced at the pain in his side.

GLaDOS continued, "Since you are in no condition, I want to give you a choice. A choice that will decide your fate. Either you can continue till you are broken and bleeding and no use to me anymore or you can simply jump into the water below you, and end it all."

His face grew pale at those words.

She was giving him that same choice that he gave to Chell before the confrontation.

"No," he whispered in disbelief. "No, I-"

"Face it, Wheatley, you can't fight or run now. It'll take awhile for you to grow strong again. After this test, I am going to send you to me, and I'll kill you." She was mocking him of the choice he gave to the human girl. He gave her a choice to jump into a mashy spike plate or to face him and, of course, she faced him. Now, he was given the same choice and he knew for a fact, that he didn't stand a chance to GLaDOS.

Wheatley began to shake his head in fear.

"You lived long enough, Wheatley. Now choose. I promise you this, Wheatley, the water will be quicker and I _will_ break every bone in your body," her voice was colder than death. "Now think about it."

He hung his head, forcing the tears back, closing his blue eyes. He clenched his wounded side, feeling the cooling blood on his hand once more. This was the end of the line. If he lived, he'll face GLaDOS, who will make sure that he'll know pain. She was nothing like he was when he was in charge. No. She was mercieless. It'll be nothing like Chell facing him. Nothing at all. He had no hope facing her, but he didn't want to die either. He wasn't ready to die. He didn't want to die.

Then images of the woman entered his mind.

When they were friends, he would make her smile and laugh. He remembered seeing the happiness mixed with surprise and disbelief on her face when he busted her out of the test room. "It's all my fault," he whispered as the images of the facility breaking around them, betraying Chell, his only friend, and if he hadn't betrayed her, this would've never had happened. Nothing would've had happened. They would still be friends and she would be free long ago. GLaDOS words of him deserving death echoed his mind. The image of Chell turning her back on him after his wound was stitched entered his head. She didn't care. She chose this fate for him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, still with his head hung. "I really, truly am."


	5. Chapter 4

Wheatley crept over to the edge, looking down at the green water below him. He began to shiver as the fear of dying came over him and stepped back, not wanting to fall, but the thought of GLaDOS ending him, gave him second thoughts. _It'll be horrible,_ he thought to himself. _It won't be quick or anything. It'll just be pain. _He looked down at his blood-covered hand, gripping his right side. Never in his life would he ever have thought of becoming human with blood flowing in his veins and never would he thought that he would die as a human, let alone by his own hand.

He shook his head.

Who said that was how it was going end?

"I can't do this," he whispered to himself, stepping away from the edge.

"Jump, moron," GLaDOS taunted.

Didn't she hear him?

"I can't," he repeated. "I won't be able to. I-I can't jump." If he could choose he own demise, it was not going be by his own hand. He did not have the guts, even though it would much more swift and painless. However, it will be toxic or acidic. Either way, to speed things up, he could swallow it. He shook his head, cringing at the thought. What was wrong with him? Why all the morbidity now? He would never think like this before, but right now, he didn't know what to think. "I don't want to die," he whispered with a trembling voice. "I-I'm sorry," he forced himself to say. If he could see the human one more time, he would apologize to her, but he knew she wouldn't listen. Why should she? He tried to kill her. "I really am sorry."

"Are you going to jump or not?"

"No," he answered coldly.

"Then, you and I will meet."

He hung his head, fearing the encounter. Forcing himself to limp to the exit, Wheatley felt sick. It was like being led to his execution, which he was. There was no escape from this. There was no where to run or hide. He was trapped and had no choice, but to accept his fate, now matter how much he didn't want to. Walking through the door to the elevator, he tried to be brave, but inside, he was terrified. When the doors closed and led his down, he leaned against the wall for support. "I'm sorry," he whispered, thinking of the human. "I'm sorry for being bossy and monstrous. I truly am sorry. If I would see you again, that is all that I would say. It really is." He ran his fingers of his clean hand through his blond hair as the elevator began to slow to a stop.

_Oh, God. This is it. _Wheatley forced himself to exit when the doors opened, making his way up the stairs. Each passing step was a mockery. He hated being a human with breath and a heartbeat to mock him. He even has life's blood flowing out right now, but not enough to kill him. It just hurt like hell. Questions of how he was going to be disposed ran through his head, making him sick and shake the horrid thoughts out. He knew she would make him wish that he ended his own life. There was no doubt.

He stopped at the entry door that was just a regular door, forcing himself to be brave. Who was he kidding? He was no warrior going in for a honorable death. He was little, fearful Wheatley, terrified of breathing his last. There was one thing for certain: He was not going to beg.

Taking a deep breath, he walked through the automatic door, entering GLaDOS' lair and to his not-really surprise, Chell was by her side.

"Hello, moron," the robot greeted.

Wheatley stood before, trying to take steady breaths, trying to think of what to say, but nothing came to his head.

"Any final words before I kill you?"

Jumping right to it.

The human swallowed.

It was now or never.

"I'm sorry," he forced himself to say, but in a hushed voice. "I'm really am sorry." His voice grew louder, forcing himself to look at the human in the eyes on his left, remembering the words he wanted to say. "You may not believe me, but I am very, truly sorry. For everything. For betraying you, being bossy and monstrous… I really am sorry." He stared at her with pain-filled eyes. She was once his only friend. "You trusted me and I betrayed you… My best friend." He slowly looked away in shame. "I'm sorry." He glanced at GLaDOS, who he knew was itching to kill him. "The end," he whispered, hanging his head with shame and guilt. Soon, it'll be all over.

No pain, guilt, nothing. Just oblivion.

A large black claw was drawn over to him.

His eyes were closed tight with his head still hung, trying to hide the fear as his heart was thumping against his chest. Then he felt the claws wrap around his chest, under his arms, and lift him off his feet, slowing growing pressure.

"Too bad I don't believe you, moron," GLaDOS stated, beginning to squeeze his ribs. "Even if you were telling the truth," she gave a sudden grip, making him gasp in pain, "it would mean nothing." Then she began to slowly crush his ribs.

Wheatley began to wheeze in pain as his ribs began to ache. His tried to pull himself out, but it was no use. His ribs began to feel as if they would break any moment. It wouldn't kill him if they did. Not unless they impaled a lung or something. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight the agony, hoping that it was going to end soon.

"You should've jumped in the water instead," the robot growled.

"I couldn't," he wheezed through clenched teeth. "I wasn't able to-"

Her grip became crushing.

"Just kill me already!" He screamed. "Just do it!"

So much for begging.

The pain was becoming too much.

His ribs were going to go out any second.

That would only be the beginning.

"No!" She shouted at him. "I want to see you suffer, you idiot!"

Then there a crack.

He screamed in agony and she dropped him like a potato.

Wheatley fell to the floor, hugging his ribs that were broken. "Just kill me," he begged as tears welled up in his blue eyes. "Please." He couldn't take this anymore. Everything was just torment. His former best friend was mocking him, everything he's done wrong, talk of his death, being changed to a human for more torment, offered a chance of suicide. Now, he was laying on the floor with broken ribs, begging for his life to end.

"I knew you were going to beg, idiot," GLaDOS said coldly, slowly drawing a claw to him, making him swallow. "Now, just stay still… I want to break every bone in that weak body of yours. Then I am going to transfer your data card back into your core and kill you again." Another claw drew to him, tossing his old core body.

He looked at with horror, then back to her. "No," he whispered. "Please. Don't do that."

"I was kidding. That would be impossible to do if you were dead. Your data would have your death on it, but really. Just take comfort that you old core body is here. It will be disposed in the incinerator as your human body would just disintegrated in acidic water along with the proof of your existence. Now don't worry about that. Just worry about the images you will see as your life flashes before your eyes." Her claw was nearing him, ready to pick him up once more, ready to crush his body where he wouldn't even be able to move.

He automatically took a deep breath as her claw was coming near him, trying to take steady breath, but all he wanted to do… was panic.

Then he heard steps near him and stop in front of him.

Wheatley raised his head and to his surprise, he saw Chell standing before GLaDOS and looked to be defending him.


	6. Chapter 5

"What are you doing?" GLaDOS questioned the woman, taken aback by her sudden actions.

Chell said nothing, of course, as she looked down at the wounded man behind her, who looked fearful and confused at her, as she had gentleness in her brown eyes. She knelt beside him, placing his arm over her neck and helping him to his feet as he winced in pain.

"Are you crazy?" The robot cried. "He deserves to die! Do you not remember what he did? Why are you helping him?"

The woman looked at the robot with kindness.

Wheatley glanced at her and the robot, confused of what was happening before his eyes. He wanted to asked Chell many questions, but knew that he would get silence as a response. That, and didn't want to interrupt his executioner, fearing her words, knowing he wasn't out of this yet.

Chell shook her head, as if trying to say something.

"What?" GLaDOS asked, trying not to get frustrated.

The woman looked at Wheatley with a small, kind smile as he just titled his head to the side.

_Does she want to help me? _He asked himself. There was no other reason for her to do this or she was playing a sick joke.

Chell looked back at GLaDOS, gently shaking her head again, tying to get a message through to her.

"What are you trying to tell me?" The robot cried, getting frustrated with the guessing.

"Even I don't know what is going on," he muttered with large eyes, but deep down he knew that she was trying to help him. Then fear entered him that they were both going to die because of her actions and with the robot's patience.

The woman looked like she was trying to think about about how she was going to get through to them, then her mouth began to open, but nothing came out.

Wheatley stared at her.

Then she she said quietly like a chip in ice, "H-he doesn't d-deserve it."

Wheatley's blue eyes grew wide with shock.

She did have a voice! He knew she did! She laughed when they were friends, so she had to have a voice. Not only that, but she said something that defended his life! He wanted thank her and congratulate her for speaking, but now was not the time. That would have to wait.

GLaDOS looked and sounded annoyed as she stated dryly, "That's great you can talk now, but may I remind you that this moron tried to kill us?"

Wheatley was still clutching his aching sides, hunched over in pain as the woman looked at him with sympathy. It touched him that she cared about him and hurt him that he once thought that she was against him, wanting him to watch him die and all of that rubbish. Instead, she was defending him. He watched her brown eyes coldly scanned to his bleeding wound, gently touching the moist blood from the drying wound onto her finger, showing it to the robot with stern eyes. She then placed her hand over his cracked rib, making him hiss in pain as he winced. He guessed that she wanted to show his pain. When she removed her hand, he looked back at her with wonder, as she was glaring at the robot, pointing sternly to his core body.

"You want me to put him back into his core?" GLaDOS guessed.

Chell nodded.

"Why should I do that?"

She showed the blood on her finger again.

"Yes. He bleeds as a human," she replied, unamused.

"H-he's b-been punished… Enough," she forced herself to say, stronger than the first time.

"He is still alive," GLaDOS growled, turning to him with anger. "And I want him dead!"

Before any of them could react, Wheatley was picked up by a large claw, back in the mercy of GLaDOS. He knew with one effortless squeeze, he would be dead.

Chell began to jump and flail her arms, trying to get GLaDOS' attention. "Th-then, I-I'll take him!"

They both looked down at her with puzzlement.

What did she say?

"What did you say?" GLaDOS quietly asked.

Chell gestured to the lifeless core and pointed to the elevator with pleading eyes.

"I was going to give you a burnt Companion Cube when you got outside," GLaDOS began, clearly taken aback by the idea, "but if that is what you want," she dropped Wheatley carelessly, making him cry in pain, clenching his wounds, "sure. You can take the moron. He'd die if he stayed here."

The woman helped him up back to his feet again as he looked her with wonder and confusion. "Are you sure?" He quietly asked.

She nodded with kindness beaming in her eyes and small smile.

He didn't know to be grateful or guilt ridden. After all, he tried to kill her and now she was going to take him with? As a core? He would be nothing, but dead weight. He had no way to get around without her help. He didn't want to stay here and die, but he also didn't want to be a burden. Either way, he was sincerely grateful for her help, looking at her with sincere eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

Chell placed a supporting hand on his shoulder, smiling gently at him.

"Well, then," GLaDOS began, getting their attention. "This changes things. Very well," she turned to the former core. "Wheatley, you will go with _my_ friend who is making a stupid decision or you stay here and allow me to kill you. I think I know which one you will chose, so I'll be here, wishing that I killed you."

Two medical robots came through another elevator.

"Ah," the robot said, looking at the two. "Here they are now. Take this moron and his core to preform another transfer of his data card."

The robot on the right walked over to his core, picking it up as the second one approached him, assisting him to walk.

"If his data card gets damaged and no longer works during the transfer," GLaDOS added, "don't worry about it. It's not a loss."

Wheatley swallowed at those words as he limped to the elevator with a robot by his side. He hoped that he'll be the same core that was before becoming a damned human. He missed being a core, but first thing is first, surviving the transfer like she said.


	7. Chapter 6

Wheatley opened his eye and blinked in a dazed manner. "Wha…?" He blinked his eye lens again to a window and tried to move, but couldn't, alarming him. "Wait. Why can't I-" He then realized he felt circuits inside him and remembered that he went under a transfer. "I'm a core again!" He shouted with glee.

Chell then walk into the room with a smile as she approached him and stood up straight on the metal table.

"Oh, this is brilliant!" He cried with happiness, looking at her with joy. "I owe you! I owe you my life! It's ironic because I tried to kill you, but that's all forgotten, right?" He looked at her with hopefulness. "Oh, please tell me that it's true because after everything-"

The woman chuckled with amusement with kindness in her eyes.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' and I can't feel any pain!" He cheered. It was a relief that he wouldn't have to limp anymore, let alone walking around like a human. "So, um," he looked at her with uncertainty, "is it possible to pick me up without a portal gun and does that mean that we're friends again? I promise that I won't betray you. Not after all of that." He nervously chuckled, hoping that she trusted him and hoping that it was all forgotten.

The human gently picked him up, reassuring him that the recent past was forgotten, making him sigh with relief. She walked out of the room as she carried him, found the elevator, and took it up as they remained silent, only with Wheatley thanking her here and there, appreciating her defense. He knew if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be here. When they arrived to their destination, the human got off with him still in her arms and walked into GLaDOS' lair.

"Hello, GLaDOS," Wheatley said cheerfully, no longer afraid of her.

"Hello, moron," the robot replied dryly. She turned her yellow "eye" to the human. "Are you sure you don't want the Companion Cube instead? It is quiet and less annoying that this idiot. Not to mention that it helps you unlike him."

Wheatley looked up at the human, hoping that she wasn't to back down. It would be cruel if she did!

She shook her head with a small smile, making him sigh with relief.

"Thanks, mate," he said happily.

GLaDOS sighed. "Very well. Take the elevator up and it'll take you out. By the way, I want to thank you for helping me. You are still my best friend, even though you saved the little idiot. We've been through too much for me to throw it all behind. You're lucky."

Chell gave a grateful dip of the head, walking back to the elevator.

"It's been fun," the robot added dryly. "Don't come back. Any of you."

"Don't worry," Wheatley called joyfully as they stepped into the elevator. "We won't!"

Then the door closed and they began to up.

"I owe you, Chell," he told her sincerely. "I really do."

"You do," she quietly said with a small smile.

He chuckled with content at those words, and noticed that she was smiling more than before. Yes, he betrayed his only friend, transferred to a human's body for torment, nearly killed, but the one who he sincerely apologized to saved his life, gaining his old friend back. That was the best part! Not only that, the human was going to be free at last after all of these years in Aperture and he was back to being a core, no longer hated or nearly being killed. Things were starting to look up!

Then the elevator slowed to a stop, making the two of them look around in confusion, until a door opened in front of the elevator to four turrets, locking their lasers onto them.

"Uh-oh," Wheatley muttered with a large, fearful eye.

Then, to their surprise, the lasers began to look around and turned off.

The two friends waited with uncertainty, until the turret on the right began to make a little tune, followed by the others. The elevator continued it's way, then slowed to a large window of a whole choir of turrets that began, what sounded like, singing a song.

"Talk about a 'going-away' party!" Wheatley laughed with awe as Chell nodded with humor, then elevator carried on as the song began to fade.

The doors opened to the outside and the human was shoved out the door with bright light and a field of gold wheat surrounding them.

The core looked around with awe as Chell looked around with disbelief.

Never before has the core seen anything like this. Blue skies with large, puffy clouds, and a large field of gold… It was like a dream! But the only downfall was that the sun was too bright! The little core was certainly wasn't used to it.

The sound of a door slamming closed got their attention, turning around to find a wooden shack in the middle of the field.

"Um…" Wheatley began with puzzlement. "Now what?"

* * *

**I want to thank you reading and I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for the reviews and favorites. Much obliged. They really help!**


End file.
